Family Night
by kellihillaire
Summary: So what do you think about a special someone showing up during "Lebanon" in season 14?


A/N: So I've had this stuck in my head. So what if during the day that the family was all in one place thanks to the Pearl, Dean had to introduce his father to his other half? Or he wanted to. 'Tis had been rattling around in my head for a few days but i haven't decided which way i want this to go.

As Dean and Sam drive along the highway headed to town to get the groceries for Mary to make Winchester surprise Dean's mind was racing wildly with how much he wanted to show his true feelings and who he truly was to their father. He knew Mary suspected at things but Dean was always hiding and avoiding any approach at what was behind Dean's mask.

Sam looked at his brother watching emotions cross his features one after another. Things had changed so much in the passing years since their dad was still alive. Not just the apocalypse, heaven, hell or purgatory. There was Cas their resident guardian angel, Jack who was their pseudo-son, but Sam was guessing most of all was Benny. Benny who was Dean's salvation in Purgatory. The Vampire who had their back. Hell Benny died for Dean just to save Sam from purgatory when he had gone there to save Bobby's soul. Dean never said anything about it but Sam could tell it hurt Dean almost worse than anything else when he learned that Benny had chosen to stay in purgatory after he escorted Sam to the portal.

As they pulled up to the grocery store in town Sam could only think that maybe he should ask Chuck or maybe even Amara to make something possible to make Dean happy. This could be the only chance that Dean could have to show their parents who he truly was. Not just the hunter, fighter or older brother, but the kind, sensitive soul who was selfless in the face of end of the world danger. Case in point was giving up Lisa and Ben when he learned Sam was back front he cage and needed to get his soul back. Or when he went to hell so Sam could live. The proximity to Dick Roman when he and Cas caused him to explode, sending them both to purgatory. Giving up Benny because Sam was to wary of his vampiric nature. Dean deserved to be happy. All the sacrifices he had made over the years. Something had to give. Dean deserved to be happy. Sure Amara brought back their mother. But that proved to not be as much a blessing as had been intended. Mary was not the mother they thought she was. She was a hunter just like them and showed them that their own stubborn bull headed tendencies didn't just come from John. Hell she even betrayed them by working with the British branch or the men of letters. Then dragged Sam in along with her. Chuck, that was a betryal all it's own because they just left Dean out of the loop. They all had. Sam helped his mother keep the secret. Cas kept secrets too. And he saw the consequences of that every time Dean paused and hesitated to trust any of them. Hell in the last few years the only being that had Dean's back without any betrayal was, well that was Benny. It was almost unfathomable that the only being to have Dean's back with no secrets or ulterior motives, was a vampire. Sam hadn't given the vampire a fair shake simply out of sheer bigoted idiocy. He's sure if he had paid more attention and communicated that he would have seen and noticed the looks and extended handshakes and furtive glances that were exchanged between his brother and the vampire. Instead he didn't realize it all added up till it was way too late. Didn't realize that his brother had loved the vampire, trusted him like he used to trust the rest of their dysfunctional family before. Back when life had been simpler, easier.

As they parked and made to get out of Baby, Sam turned to Dean.

"Hey man. Um I need to have a minute. You know what all mom needs for dinner. I'll be in in a bit."

Dean looked at his brother oddly before shrugging and agreeing. Sam waited until Dean was inside the building before making his way to the side of the store so he would be out of view should Dean try to spy on him to see what was up.

"Um, Chuck. I don't know if you or Amara can see what's going on or know what a huge significance it is to have Mom and Dad together is for us right now. But I have to ask you or your sister for help. You have seen what we have been through over the years. Hell you wrote about some of it, you called it the Winchester gospels for cripes sake. So you know that Dean deserves some happiness. I know that Amara tried to make that possible by returning Mary to our lives. But if you have watched us like i suspect then you have seen how 'well' that turned out. She has lied, hidden and has no maternal instinct, though i suppose in a way that can be a good thing since we are in our thirties but come on. You know above all others that it kills something inside of people when their views of their parents are revealed to be nothing but fantasy. Dean needs the surety of having someone at his back with no hidden agenda. Somebody who loves him and cares like the rest of the family. But most importantly someone who Dean cares for. That's why I'm praying. I know exactly who he needs and where that person is. I need you or Amara to bring him back. They held back from each other when they needed each other. Dean denied himself that relationship because of me. I know in some form that our parents worry about us and our happiness. Dean has a chance here and now on this day to show them that his happiness is possible and here. Please help me with this. I love my brother but i am not what he needs. I'm just his brother. He needs his partner. Please, life has taken so many people from us. Mary and John, Ellen and Jo, Bobby, hell even Adam. We have lost mother's and fathers, brothers and sisters, lovers and friends. I bet you had hoped that Cas could have been that happiness for Dean. I even thought so at one point in time but that never happened. Cas kept running away. Dean needs someone who won't to that. He's found and lost that person because they couldn't or wouldn't make the move. Please bring Benny back from purgatory. He and Dean love each other. They never said it or did anything about it, here on earth at least. I have no idea about their time in purgatory and i don't need to. But i look back at what i witnessed when they were both here and i saw it. Whether it be because of me or the homophobic tedencies of this day and age… I'll probably never know but they love each other. They have each other's backs. Or at least they did till Benny doubted whether he belonged here with Dean. That doubt made him decide to stay in purgatory when he saved me. Dean is heartbroken and most likely blames himself for putting that doubt in the only person he never doubted himself. Even worse, he killed him to save me. So please, just please bring my brother's happiness back. Give Benny back to him. Amen.. i guess."

There was a hush that settled over the parking lot after Sam finished his long winded prayer. Rather than wait for any signs he simply rushed into the supermarket to join his brother in collecting the ingredients for the family famed dinner they could never get quite right on their own. It didn't take long for the Winchester boys to collect everything and make their way out the door and back to Baby. Sam was stuck in his head hoping he had been heard and would be answered by Chuck or Amara. So he didn't notice anything until Dean stopped short and dropped the groceries that he had held in his arms. Sam's eyes shot up from the fallen bags to see Chuck and Amara standing between them and Baby. Not only their presence but they were not alone. Beside them was the one being that Sam knew had been needed. Benny stood there two crude weapons in his hands. The sawtoothed one he had used for years in purgatory but also the one that Dean had used along side him. Both hit the ground as Dean advanced upon him. They engulfed each other in a long needed embrace. Caught up in their own world.

Sam stooped and retrieved the fallen groceries before moving to stow them in the trunk of the car. As he passed the hugging pair and the celestial beings that watched, he picked up the fallen weapons as well to stow in their armory. Once all was put away he turned to Chuck and his sister.

"I wasn't sure if you heard me or if you would listen let alone do what I asked. I know how you feel about interfering. Thank you. Don't know how we will keep Benny safe from Mom or Dad's fight or flight instincts to kill. But i know that they need to meet him. That Dean needs him. Thank you." He fidgeted a bit as he finished.

Chuck looked to his sister and they seemed to have a silent conversation. After a moment they turned to the trio before them. The vampire and hunter still embraced and ignoring the world still.

"We can help with that. Given the durability of the vampiric nature and how hard you all live fighting the evils of this world, we will not make him human but we will change his nature so that he will not need to feed. Just like he didn't need to in purgatory. He is no less alive than he had been before his original decapitation. Only his need for blood has vanished. He will not wither or waste away. He will not starve. He simply will not need it."

Upon realizing what Chuck was saying the two broke from their embrace and stared in awe of the change their maker was speaking of.

Amara spoke up," Brother mine, I do believe we may need to help them along with their explanations and introductions. Through Dean's memories when we were connected by the mark and the anxiety rolling off the two brothers, John is not exactly an understanding fellow with not only supernatural beings but with non traditional relationships. You never could understand why your humans left the fourth human you made out of their bibles. Or why they choose to believe there only men and women have a right to love and marry. Gareth loved Adam too, just the same as Eve. Let's help them."

Chuck seemed to be circumspect about his sisters appeal. It was true his creations had twisted their history and those involved. As well as the notions that gender dictated propriety of intimacy. He also had witnessed John Winchester's narrow views in such matters.

With a nod he joined hands with his sister and within seconds the two of them plus Sam, Dean and Benny were in the garage of the bunker. Baby was in her usual parking spot. Each grabbed a bag of groceries and the troupe made their way into the bunker headed to the kitchen. They didn't stop till the groceries were all put away. Once their task finished they all turned to the parents Winchester who were watching with curiousity and wariness.

John's patience waned quickly."Who in god's name are these people and why are they here? We just sent you for groceries not for strangers." Chuck and Amara smirked and the trio with them snickered.

Dean turned to Chuck," Would you like to make the introductions. Mary has never met you and neither has John. Hell we haven't even told much because we know when he is from and know it would fuck things up if we do tell him anything. But now i know they both have to know, both have to see."

"Hello John and Mary Winchester. You have many questions and i know you both want answers. The simplest thing i can tell you as that you just used my name in vain to ask who i am. You know me as the all father, the all mighty, alpha and omega, yada yada yada. The Bible says that Jesus is my son. That's just human propaganda. All beings from heaven to hell, earth to purgatory are all my creations, all are my children… except for the woman you see beside me. You know her as the darkness. She is my sister. The yang to my yin. We are two sides of he same coin. We don't like he epithets humans tend to use for us. So suffice it to be said we are Chuck and Amara. Amara gave Mary back her life on earth to thank the boys for helping her to reconcile with me. We had been separated for eons simply because she felt i didn't love or care for her anymore. Dean helped her and i to see that that was not true. But to bring Mary back was to help the boys have and find their happiness. I had not paid attention to their mother's life but to ensure she was wed to you John and the mother of your eldest two children. I didn't see that she was a hunter or that she had no domestic or maternal inklings in her body. So all that had happened was adding drama to their lives. Giving them another family member yes but only giving another person that would keep secrets. These boys don't deserve to be left alone when the shit hits the fan. They have seen and done much and every time they have been dumped from the frying pan and into the fire, it's been by themselves. Rarely do they have back up. Instead those that "help" them end up doing their own plans and end up hurting the boys further. Like when Sam becomes a hunter again. John you are an idiot for not letting the boys help you. Don't go all Lone Ranger after the thing that takes Mary originally. I made your family so you could all work together. That doesn't happen since you don't let them grow up and be men. You keep treating them either like children or soldiers you have to be in charge of. They are you sons! You have a pseudo grandson. Mary knows who i am talking about. He's a sweet boy and you old be proud of how they are raising him. They are raising him with one of my angel children. Only even they keep secrets and have ulterior motives to be near the boys. Castiel has no true place in heaven and never has. He was made to be with he boys. More specifically he was supposed to be with Dean. Not just as his guardian angel. He was supposed to be his partner, his confidant but that was shot to hell by one of my other angels reprogramming his brain. My hand made personally installed instructions into his grace were wiped now he is just around because he loves the boys but has nowhere else to go. I have accepted that and figured out a better person to be that person for Dean. That will be circled back to soon. Jack was the child of Lucifer yes, but he read the Bible and listened to the stories of those who knew and interacted by his father. He chose not to make contact prior to his father's death. Jack is an exceptional being and has such a capacity for love. He see's Castiel and the boys as his parents. He knows he had a mother who died at the time of his birth. I can tell with certainty she is in heaven. But he too is only with the boys because he feels he doesn't belong anywhere else. Angels want him for his power, demon's want him for the same. And because he has the social skills and understanding of an angel, he would stand out in regular human society. Hunting or being in this bunker with this little family are all he knows. Now from your expression I can see you wondering if I am who I say I am. If I weren't god, I wouldn't know about Adam. Your younger son. You are his father but as the boys can attest, he doesn't see you as Dad. Your like the cool uncle he sees once a year for a game and a hot dog. The rest of the year it's him and his single mother. If I weren't god I couldn't know what killed Mary to begin with. Or why. I am god. I created everything. I just quit interfering. I stepped back and have simply watched for eons. I don't know what it is but your boys, they make me want to step in, make me want to do something again. But I rarely do."

John looks at Chuck as if he has grown a second head. As his speech continued he blanched and stood gobsmacked in the presence of his creator.

Dean speaks up. "He's right Dad. We have seen and done a lot. And it is true I have had no one simply have my back in a long time. Either they have similar goals for other purposes or they are lying to me and going against me as they resend to help. Everyone except for Benny. Benny has had my back since a fight in purgatory. The odds were against me and he stepped in and helped. At first he joined me because he wanted out of purgatory and new I could be the key to his escape. Then he was my comrade in battle. We scoured our way through purgatory first to find Cas since he had gone to purgatory with me but we got separated. After finding him we made our way to a portal that lets humans out of purgatory. I took on Benny's soul and smuggled him out. Cas decided he had much to atone and do penance for and abandoned me to go through the portal without him, the idiot. Even back topside Benny had my back. But Sam was not convinced Benny was on the up and up. So I pushed him away. I did help him establish a semblance of life and get revenge on those who slew him before. I chose Sam over my own happiness, always have since I was 4. So when Amara sent Bobby's soul to purgatory to spite me for trying to kill her,(sorry by the way but you were mid hissy fit against Chuck and eating souls) and Sam went after him, I went to Benny asking him to bring Sam back for me along with Bobby's soul so it could go to heaven. To do so I had to Kill Benny. It nearly killed me to do so but I had thought all would be well when they returned. Then I could make up for the distancing myself from him and killing him. But he didn't come back with Sam. He felt he didn't belong up here. I had abandoned him and he had no one else. So he stayed where he knew what to expect day to day. But now he is back. Sam prayed to Chuck and Amara and they brought him back. For me. Benny has always had my back and I wish I had been as solid back. But because of my life's purpose being to keep Sam safe, putting Sam above my wants or needs I failed Benny. I wanted and do want him in my life. I need him with me. But it's not just for a battle buddy or some band of brother bullshit. He is …. he's …" Dean's voice broke and Benny grabbed him close whispering in his ear and rubbing his back soothingly. "That's alright Cher, I understand and I'm here. That's why I agreed to come back. I know how you have been since I didn't return. And for that I am sorry. Had I known…. I would have been back then." He just held Dean as he clutched at him and cried into the vampires shoulder.

Sam began speaking before their parents could even react to the scene before them. "See, death doesn't stick to us since we have a purpose to fulfill, some destiny or another. Least that's what the feathered dick heads tell us. The smoky bastards do too. I lived the same Tuesday for a year because an archangel decided we needed to learn a lesson that we couldn't go of script and write our own solutions to the apocalypse or some such bull. I rotted in the cage with two archangels in hell for months, my body returned to earth but my soul was left in the cage a year longer. Not a great time to be honest. Dean went to hell for a year. Cas 'gripped him and raised him from perdition' direct quote there. We both died and went to heaven. Came back from there. Dean dies from a car crash and due to a demon deal he lives. I almost killed myself to close the gates of hell. Dean stopped me. Dean went to purgatory and came back a year later. And yeah I didn't understand the reason that he brought Benny with him. I didn't want to meet him or know him. I thought he should have stayed dead and didn't hide it. I basically made Dean chose him or me. And then Benny helped us by saving me from purgatory. It gave me some insight but the biggest clue to their bond was after I came back without Benny. In some ways he became like you dad. Bitter and angry at the world. Wishing for revenge on what took Benny away... but that was himself so he choked it down and did what he always does. He repressed it and moved on with life. We hunted and eventually got the family we have. But we all suck. Seriously, we do. Only Dean gives up his true reasons for his actions. He doesn't work solo jobs or run off and have a rendezvous with enemies in secret or whatever. Like Crowley was family but everything was quid quo pro or reciprocal. Rowena always wants something and uses us to get it if she can. Mom chose to work with British men of letters and took risky solo hunts. I did too, to be honest. Cas is always running to heaven or whatever he leaves to do when things get hard. With the hunter life and who is left alive… I don't trust anyone to be good enough anymore. I am sure Chuck has a being planned for me who isn't here yet. But of anyone before or since purgatory, no one fits for Dean but Benny. I see that now and that's why I prayed for his return. And as our parents you two deserve to see at least one of us happy while you are both with us. Know that we have hope and love in our futures."

Before Sam could continue John burst out,"Love! I didn't raise my sons to have male lovers damn it, it's not right or natural!" Chuck glowers and steps forward.

"Love is Love. No matter the gender or species. I made 4 humans to begin the species. Adam, Lilith, Eve, and Gareth. Lilith chose Lucifer rather than Adam or Gareth. Gareth loved Adam. So did Eve. But the Bible never mentions Gareth. Sexuality bigotry is not my will. So don't presume to quote a man made storybook about my children and all of creation to shame your sons for whom or what they love. Dean has betrayed his own heart for your ideals his whole life. I don't condone that."

"Why do you keep referring to other species?" Mary asks.

Benny answers,"I'm a vampire Mrs. Winchester. Only monsters go to purgatory. Besides the three human souls of Dean, Sam and Bobby who were there accidentally. Humans go to heaven or hell if they don't end up stuck on earth as a ghost. But chuck and his sister have altered me. I'm still a vampire but I don't feed. No bloodlust. I drank bloodbags from black market blood banks when I was last on earth. Before I was first slain I had only had animal blood for decades prior to my death. I haven't fed on a human since the 1860's. I used to get the blood from butchers since they had to use for it. I spent 50 years running around purgatory fighting monsters. No real breaks no resting. No hunger or other needs really. The air is thick with the smell of death and blood. Muddy and wet. No real color palate either. Think of an endless forest in greyscale. Muted green and brown. Then I saw Dean. This lively spirited human. Bright green eyes and the tenacity and idiocy to take on 6 werewolves at once. I could see he had a purpose and needed to survive. In my time there I had heard of a portal back to earth but only humans could step through. I knew of a spell that meant I could be absorbed into his arm and smuggled through. I had been in love with a human woman before I died and needed to avenge her since I had seen my former nest attack and bite her as they beheaded me for betraying them by leaving. I said as much to dean and he agreed to bring me back to earth if I would help him find the angel. They had gotten separated after arriving in purgatory because the angel is a moping idiot. Slaying a leviathan and getting killed in the blast that occurred is how they got there. The more time I spent with Dean the more I admired him. His loyalty to this angel and his brother, his fighting ability and agility. In one skirmish he once slew 3 vampires in a single swing. We became a well oiled machine when fighting. No need to talk to communicate while fighting. Slaying enemies a smoothly as water runs in a river. I saw the betrayal harm him so deeply when we found the angel. The hurt that he had been praying to Cas to rejoin him so we could leave quickly. The angel didn't see the pain he was causing or the struggle Dean had without him before we found him. Castiel only saw that his presence was a beacon that drew monsters. Dean's did too but had the angel been clearly thinking he would have seen that teaming up would have been smarter than running. But even worse was the anguish Dean felt when feather brain decided he deserved to stay in purgatory rather than come back to earth. Since I was already in his arm by then I felt it too. I understood how Dean chose to stick with Sam but I had hoped things could change. I was a coward not to tell Dean that I had come to love him. I dared not hope it could even be returned. A vampire and a hunter, sounds like a bad joke right? So when Dean needed my help to get Sam back I agreed. I knew I couldn't kill myself but knew purgatory was simpler and more familiar than earth to me anymore. I didn't know my beheading hurt Dean so much as it had. I thought it had been almost easy for him because of my nature. I was wrong. But I saved Sam and the gruff grump with him. Lol I liked him. But I stayed behind. Things returned to running and fighting monsters constantly once more. Until today when two strangers appeared before me. They asked if I was me and asked how I felt about Dean. I told them the truth. I love him. My life is devoid of color or feeling in his absence. They offered to bring me back to earth to be with him. I asked why? Then they informed me that my death crippled him emotionally and he was without true allies who only had his back. That he was having to second guess himself because those he love were hiding things and leaving him in the dark. I agreed to come back. He is my mate. He is the strongest person for everyone else. I can be the strong one for him. He doesn't have to be the strong one with me because I won't ever leave him in the dark or hide things from him. I never have." With that Benny led Dean away toward the bedrooms. Dean hadn't calmed down yet.

John turned to Sam."So all the bimbos and booze and bars?" He trailed off.

"Don Juan syndrome. Let me guess dad… it was when I was eight right? His friend Eddy from down the road? You found them making out and beat him. That's why his arm was broken wasn't it? To make you happy he buried it under the girls and booze. But he looked at men. Used his sex appeal to hustle gay guys at pool. He loves a sitcom about a male doctor that's devastatingly sexy. He tried to hide it from me too even after you are gone from our lives because he feared I'd be like you. So I didn't get why he was letting this vampire ask him for help slaying his own nest or fighting me about him when vampire related deaths were happening in the area I knew Benny was residing. Dean knew it wasn't Benny. But I wasn't sure. To tell the truth I was jealous he seemed to trust Benny more than me. But looking back I get it. I didn't look for him after he disappeared when the leviathan was slain. Him and Cas both. Instead I hit a dog and fell in love with the vet I took it too. I became a civilian. So when he came back I was angry. I had to leave my girlfriend and dog and happy little life to be the hunter I was with Dean. Save people, kill things Winchester brothers family business, right? Couldn't let him go it alone. He's my brother. Benny loves him, he loves him back. He deserves to be happy. So be happy for him and just be supportive and love your son. You accept it and show him support when you go back to 2005 Dad. Mom I'm sure you will ignore it all or run away and hunt solo again so you don't have to grow up and be a mom. It's what you have been doing since Amara brought you back. Now I'm gonna go hug my brother and his mate and you can just make dinner so dad can taste your Winchester surprise one last time before he goes back to hunting down what killed you. Dad, entertain our guests." With that Sam stalked off in the direction his brother had gone. Mary nodded at Chuck and Amara and slunk off guiltily toward the kitchen once more.

John shifts awkwardly from foot to foot before looking to Chuck. "So you honestly have no objections to same sex relationships? Or even inter species ones?"

Chuck only shook his head in reply. "My only issues with relationships are abuse and pedophiles. Why do you think you were always busy on a hunt? You were emotionally and psychologically and even physically abusing one or either or both of your sons. Big no no. That's why I gave them Bobby. He loves those boys like blood and knew that they deserved to be loved and cared for. But you kept fighting my will at every turn. Rather than leave the boys with Bobby you would abandon them in some flea bag motel with little to no food or cash. Sure it shaped them into who they are but I had intended an easier path. Yes Sam was the more vulnerable for a majority of their formative years but Dean didn't deserve to be mother and father to his brother. Nor did he deserve to be the whipping boy when hunts went wrong or you missed Mary. Dean has no sense of self worth outside of hunting and killing. He doesn't see himself for the loving selfless man who brings his family together. Not just his genetic one either. He has a much larger family that spans heaven earth and even hell. Monsters and some humans may fear him but those who see past the gruff exterior and see the pure soul hidden behind the mask, they can't help but love him. You should be proud of who he has become. He has foiled a couple of apocalypses and has saved the world countless times. He watches over Sam at great personal cost. Sam comes first for him. Above and beyond normal expectations. Rather than

love his mate or any possible true partner I could have chosen for him he chose Sam's life and happiness instead. He lost a possible wife and a son to have Sam's back. He chose Sam over settling with a fallen angel. He chose Sam over closing the gates of hell. He chose Sam over everything and everyone. Hell I know he could and would still chose Sam over anyone even now. Because Sam is his kid, his brother, his hunting buddy. But Dean doesn't believe even me that it's time he chose himself first. What he simply won't do is let go of all of the toxic waste you spewed at him and be happy with the one person who loves him unconditionally. That person is Benny. A Louisiana born true southern gentleman that was born in the early 1800's. He was turned at about the age you are. He had a wife and child prior to his turning. His great granddaughter is a wonderful lady who runs a restaurant in a little bayou not far from his human home. Dean has a son. But the mother never told him the truth. His son will know but Dean might never know since they have been estranged for about 5 years now and he was 8 at the time they last saw each other. So furthering the family line will happen just not in the traditional family sense. Which has never happened since the first Campbell met the supernatural and the first Winchester became a Man of Letters. Love your sons and accept that they will be happy in their futures. Whether you agree with what or whom they are with."

Amara nodded along side her brother as he preached to the wayward son of Adam. "Sexuality is not something to be shunned or shamed for. Love is sacred. The connections of souls in love can be very amazing to witness. I suggest you let go of the hang ups you perceived were our divine will. We assure you that bigotry is not our will. Fight evil yes, but propagate the hate that fuels evil to spread, no."

As Benny was walking down the hallway with Dean to go to Dean's bedroom, Dean cried and was emotionally raw. "I love you so much Benny,i don't care if the old man can't accept it i won't give you up again. I did that twice. Once when i cut your head off and again when you chose to stay behind in purgatory when you went to save Sammy for me. If you leave me again it would break me. I chose wrong by choosing Sam and the world over you. Hell I'd have been happy to even stay in purgatory with you. But i let my mental hang ups and ingrained trained behavior separate us."

Benny crooned in Dean's ear giving him the care and love he could till they had proper alone time. "Cher had I known you loved me even back then, I would have come back with Sammy and your papa. I've loved you since your gorgeous green eyes lit with the fire of battle saving me from half a nest of vampires that attacked soon after we met. I saw your strength and your power but as we got to know each other i saw the sensitivity you kept hidden beneath the mask of a tough guy. I also saw the loyalty you have for people you consider family. Like that angel we spent the better part of a year searching for. Or how you were so driven to get back up here topside to get back to your brother so he would stay safely here on Earth and not search the realms of heaven and hell and all in between to save you. I understand all that happened when we did get back from purgatory and i know that we will never be parted by choice ever again. I love you so much Dean. I'm in this for the long haul. Even eternity if Chuck and Amara allow."

Dean didn't get to reply because they were soon joined by Sam who was fuming at their father's idiocy. Upon seeing his brother and his mate Sam moved closer. "I don't care what John Winchester may or may not say from here on out. You are my brother and brother in law. I don't see the two of you falling apart or separating ever again. I approve in all honesty. Looking back at what i saw before Benny stayed behind in purgatory, i can see that you two love each other. John and Mary may have trouble or objections to this but just know that i don't. I love you and want you to be happy. You deserve this relationship. I'm in your corner and I know that Jody, Ellen, and even Bobby would be accepting. Bobby did whisper to me before his soul ascended to Heaven that he liked you Benny. He wasn't sure what the particulars were but he knew you were part of our lives and gave his approval man."

The couple were taken aback at that tidbit of information. Dean whispered,"Really think even Jody would be happy for us and accept us?"

Sam nodded. "I've sorta been talking to her about things. She's the one who helped me figure out what Benny truly means to you. By the way she noticed how you would look at Cas or even Crowley over the years… you know before purgatory and before they both gave your reasons to doubt them."

Dean hung his head. "Seriously you bring up the king of hell and my self appointed guardian angel? One wanted to break me and make me his toy before having me help restructure the pit of damned souls. And no I won't tell you what he had in mind to break me Sam. And the other… well he just kept running away. Back to heaven, or just on solo missions like the djinn in the Middle East he accidentally married into. Both were not an option even before I noticed them. But I'm glad to know that Jody would approve."

Sam nods in understanding,"Well i gotta go let off some steam in the gym before dinner. I left John to entertain Chuck and Amara and Mary is making dinner. I'll see you both later." He hugs them both fiercely before making his way farther down the corridor.

Benny turns back the center of his world with a quirked brow," King of hell? Really?"

Dean blushes."For a jumped up crossroads demon he was charismatic and couldn't resist helping us with hunts and defeating the stronger demons between him and the throne. Including but not limited to 4 knights of hell, Lucifer and even Lilith. He used us to take out the line of succession and we got his help on occasion. But i wasn't lying he wanted me to be broken and turned into his toy before he could trust me to be at his side and restructure hell into his definition of perdition. We're talking hard limit, no safeword, abusive shit. Like using magic to change my anatomy before having his hellhounds mount and breed me. Like having all of hell drive a train on me before roasting me on a spit just to start all over again. Once the Stockholm syndrome took full root then he said he would the begin sending me on missions to prove my allegiance to his ruling of Hell. Things like killing my family and friends or bringing them to hell to join the ranks. Twisted shit that gives me nightmares and makes my time in hell under Alastair a walk in the park. Smarmy bastard wears bespoke suits for chuck's sake." Dean looks at his feet and hopes Benny isn't disappointed in him for being around such an asshole.

"My goodness, Cher. You sure do have quite the past."

Dean shook his head."Window shopping only. Never purchased or tried on. Not appealing enough to take on even temporarily. Besides some kissing and heavy petting with a guy in 8th grade.. it's only been women just to keep John off my case.

Benny grinned like Christmas had come early."Really? I'm the first?I sure as hell hope I'll be the only and last sugar." He leans in and kisses Dean sweetly before he released him.

Dean guided the way to his room."It's a bit small but i think i could take down the wall to the next room and extend it. Then we can get a bigger bed and have more space." He informed Benny before opening the door expecting to see the room the way he had left it this morning before making the wish on the pearl that had brought about the family day. Instead the door opened to a room much bigger. It was a master bedroom with an adjoining full bathroom. Just like one any couple would love to have in their home. The storage was doubled as well so that anything Benny could or would have to himself could be put away. The bed itself was no longer the twin size Dean had left rumpled and unmade. It was a king size that was comparably comfortable to the one it replaced. Dean stopped short and looked around in awe. Chuck and Amara came up behind them and gave a false cough to alert the couple to their presence. "We figured this would be easier and simpler. Think of this room being like a bag of holding or a room of requirement. It's dimensions don't affect the rooms around it. You can go to the bedroom next door and it will be the same as it ever was. The alterations don't affect the bunker's warnings or protections. Though I did make it soundproof for Sam's benefit. When he finds the other half he deserves we will return and do the same for them as well."

Dean was dumbstruck, sure he knew that Chuck and Amara were powerful but he had never really thought they could or would use their power to do something like this, let alone for Him and Benny. The duo turned to the celestial beings that have continued to bless them. "Thank you Chuck. You have truly blessed us. We appreciate the second chance you have given us." Dean spoke slightly choked up and only momentarily met each of their eyes.

"Oui Chuck, i agree that you have given us a beautiful gift. Amara it is an honor to make your aquaintance. I am unaware of the complete events that brought about your presence in the world again. But if you keep your brother happy and are happy yourself, i believe you are a blessing all your own for all of creation. I speak for not only myself but my love to thank you and say that we don't know how to give you anything comparable in return."

Chuck and Amara simply smiled and nodded. Outing else was said because they were all called by Mary because dinner was ready. As the four of them made their way back toward the kitchen Dean spoke up in warning."I hope the two of you have the same pallets as the angels, it may be better to only taste it as a collection of molecules rather than the convolution of grease it actually is. Because it is meat and cheese and some veggies, I think. Only Mary knows to be honest. I've tried to make it myself once or twice. No contest, it sucked and also made John violent. Benny it's up to you if you want to try to stomach it, let alone taste it. I know the food won't do much for you but i know how well mannered you try to be. Don't hurt yourself just to be polite to Mary. Just from the time you have been subjected to their presence you have probably seen enough to see why i have regretted the reunion of John."

Chuck and Amara share a look and silently agree to just make the food tasteless for themselves. "Benny, let us know and we can make it tasteless or have it burn off like an angels grace would do when they eat. If you choose to anyway. Since you are still a vampire you can just decline. It i true you will have no nutritional value from it. Though i do believe i will do some tweaking of your physiology a bit after dinner as a future perk to you." Amara informed him as Sam came up behind them as they drew closer to the kitchen.

"So this is cool. One last family dinner with both our parents and we can all eat it. Just in case Dean i have pepto bismol in my back pocket. If this dish is anything like the bologna and cheese monstrosity you attempted on that hot plate when we were 10 and 14 than it will be needed." Sam joked.

Dean sent a halfhearted glare back at his brother."We didn't even get to eat it so how would you know? I nearly burnt down the motel and John threw it out. But what i remember seeing of it before it burnt was pretty oily so you could be right."

As they all filed in and chose a seat at the table near the kitchen Mary came out carrying a baking pan full of some concoction masquerading as a casserole. Dean gave a false look of anticipation and made sure a heat pad was placed on the table to save it from the hot pan. No reason the surface should be ruined like the night had been. John looked hopeful as he saw Mary approach. For him it had been 22 years since he had seen that same sight. Chuck leaned in to Sam's shoulder and made quickly the same offer they had given Benny about burning it off before it could even be absorbed in his stomach. Sam quickly agreed. Benny signaled that he too agreed. The 5 that were seated at the table with John all game the pain a dubious look before serving up portions to eat. Dean sent a quick plea to Chuck and Amara to do the same for him. He may love greasy food like cheese burgers, he certainly didn't think that his body would be pleased by the 'casserole' his mother made. For once he agreed with Sam about needing to have more vegetables and healthier choices. "Hey Sammy, how about tomorrow we have that Kale and Quinoa soup with the Tofu sausage you were raving about a few years ago? Wasn't that something you used to make with Amelia, or was it Jess." Dean asked his brother.

Sam was shocked to hear his brother willingly ask for what he knew Dean had claimed to be 'rabbit food no real man should ever willfully eat', at least he was shocked til he looked down at the greaseball with no definitive characteristics of any one ingredient with nutritional value. "Sure Dean. Benny I'm sure you could help me with that so that Dean finds it actually tasty not just health food. I know I'd appreciate that help." Sam agreed.

John continued to stare at his wife seeming to want to fill all his senses with her presence before he returns to life without her. Mary was doing the same so lucky to everyone else the couple didn't notice Dean give everyone a guilty look of apology before beginning to eat. The enraptured couple snapped out of their reverie to also eat. Everyone joined in and Chuck and Amara quickly added lack of taste to everyone's mouth besides Mary and John. There was a collective slump of relief. Mary and John held most of the conversation over the meal. Going over stories of their relationship prior to marriage and then before Mary's death. John even shared hunt stories up to his current location in time.

Of a sudden John turns and looks at Dean. "I'm sorry but I can not accept your relationship. We are hunters and should not consort with the monsters. The gender issue i don't give a hang about. Remember i was in Vietnam...I've seen foxhole liaisons form. But I'm still from an age of don't ask don't tell. But i just can't condone it. No matter what God says." Part way through his rant his voice hardened and became raised. Sam quickly grabbed Amara and Benny and cleared the table.

"Um i prefer Chuck over being referred to as God. But it is true that you don't have to condone or accept your son's happiness. That is your own choice and you are entitled to it. It's called FREE WILL. I do believe you are aware of the concept. I gave it to you. But you can not exert or enforce that will upon others. You are indeed going into the past but know now that should you try to change things by confronting your son i will take steps to keep that from happening. I watched your life and your parenting as well as the lack thereof. Do your part for what you have to do in your life. But don't presume to change the past your son's have ahead of them when you get to the past. Even one change with the regards to the happiness they have in the here and now is unacceptable. "Chuck turns to Dean" Unless you step up and get this to happen when you are both topside before you lopped his head off. Then he may have chosen to return with Sam and Bobby's soul before he ascended to heaven. " Dean nods and thinks about wishing having done the same thing.

"John today was planned to be a good dinner with my family. Not everyone is here but i know they would be if they could. There was a time you and Sammy were all i had. Nobody was either around long enough or never had the chance to know us very well till you sent us on our own when you started going after the demon. But family don't end in blood. After you go back to the past Mary is just going to ghost on us again. Going on her own hunting and being reckless. I get that you are going to be going back to a time when Dean is just your good little soldier that denies himself happiness and Sammy is just the runaway that is in college in Palo Alto. But they will eventually be us. You can either accept this and know that the glimpse you have into the future is our happiness and how strong we have become from the wet behind the ears kids you have waiting in 06. Or you can get up from this table and hug Mary and i can crush the pearl without ever giving you another thought."

With that last bit John's face drained of all color. He hadn't thought his prejudice would ever cause him to lose his family. But it was becoming apparent that it would. He had seen coming outs go wrong in his life but he had never seen a child shun the parent when the child's orientation was not accepted. Usually it was the parent disowning the child. But as much as it pained him to know that Dean would disavow his very existence over this, over the vampire, over the man, John just couldn't accept it. So he met the eyes of everyone at the table since they were rejoined.

"I agree with my brother John. If you wish to be remembered by us as our father, you accept this. Because only Chuck knows who I'm destined for. Who's to say that i get to have the apple pie life with a civilian? Because I have no inclination to retire. The winchester brothers are too well known in the supernatural world for that to be an option. Dean is lucky, his other half is more durable than a human. He has a higher chance at survival than most in this life. I know that I will be lucky to have the same consideration for mine. Gender is no guarantee when true love is concerned. Though I do hope it is brought about without a Cupid's arrow." Sam spoke evenly while being firm in having Dean's back on this issue.

John looked almost stricken at the admission from both of his sons at their acceptance of disowning him should he fail to prove his unconditional love. He always assumed that Sam may harbor those thoughts concerning John but never in a million lifetimes did he imagine to have the ultimatum given by Dean too. Unfortunately he couldn't do it. He couldn't love his children if they fell into bed with the monsters willingly. He couldn't accept his boys being with members of the same gender. It ate at him too much to know that he may never have biological grandchildren. So with a heavy heart and a sigh he looked down and stood. With a quick and loving embrace to his wife he turned toward the men who used to be his sons and nodded. He didn't have to wait long to hear the crunch of the pearl before he slowly disappeared.

The room was so quiet a pin could have been dropped and heard like a gunshot on it's impact to the floor. The boys who just disowned their father turned to the women who had given them life. "Do you agree with your husband? You won't have the luxury of time travel to leave this conversation. We do know how you want to avoid it. But that won't happen. We need to know now that you accept this. Better to lose two parents simultaneously than drag it out. If you agree with John than this is where we part ways." Sam questions her.

Dean speaks up with an empty tone in his voice."Just know that should you decide to walk out that door, leave the key and never return. We lived without you for thirty years. Life can and will go on without you. I chose Sam over my own self before and so has Sam on his own life. But we won't choose over our collected happiness for anyone else."

Mary sits back and contemplates the whole day. How she had seen her husband for the first time since her return to earth. Their sexual reunion as the boys had run to get the groceries for dinner. Meeting Benny, God and his sister. Learning that her son was not only bisexual but that he was in love with a vampire. Discovering how much of a bigot her husband truly was. What troubled her most was how the boys were so easily able to give up relationships with John but her as well. She could understand how they could disown their father given what she had heard of the years she missed. It didn't factor in that in the current time that he had been dead for years to the boys either. They had voiced the thought that he had gone to heaven and had been there with her before her resurrection. She had only just gotten them back. So she needed to decide if her love was truly maternally all accepting of her children. But that's the thing. They weren't her children. She only had them till they were four and six months respectively. These men were not raised or shaped by her. They were still practically strangers with her babies names. Chuck and Amara heard her thoughts and each reached for the closest of the boys, Benny included, to comfort them. Mary rose from her seat and turned toward the bedrooms. "I'm sorry whether I accept the relationships or the genders involved or not, you two haven't been my boys in thirty years. I have tried but I just don't feel right calling myself your mother." She hung her head and made to leave.

"We get that. We tried to imagine life with you our whole childhood, but by the time you came back into our lives, it was too late. It's like meeting your hero or favorite storybook character only to find they aren't who you thought. We tried too Mary. You do need to know we appreciate the time we have had with you, but we have seen and done too much to keep up charades. We don't hate you but we deserve family that knows us and accepts us. Hunt well and work smart. No recklessness or idiocy. That's how you get hurt." Dean admonished her as well as showing her that they did understand. She was their mother but not their mom. After Mary left the room Amara spoke.

"Dean you just had the thought that Mary was your mother but not your mom. What is the distinction? And if that's true, who is your Mom?"

"Jody." Both brothers answered in unison.

Chuck nodded. Within seconds Dean's phone rang."Speak of the devil" Dean smiled. "Hey Jody, we were just thinking about you, what's up?" He asked.

After a pause he replied,"All of you, really? Okay hold on I'll send Sammy up. Okay see you in a bit." He ended the call and turned to Chuck,"I assume this is your doing?"

"What? What did he do?"Sam asked.

"Jody and the girls are up at the door. She said they were at home then suddenly outside the bunker." Dean answered.

Sam jumped up and headed up to let them in. Chuck shrugged. "Dunno how other world Bobby will react to the vents of tonight but I figured you would want your Mom in on this."

Dean nodded before turning to his mate."Sorry your getting the meet the family date so drawn out. After the girls and Jody all you have left to meet is Jack, I think."

"Oh cher, don't you worry about it. I knew it was never going to be simple. Life with you never is. Wasn't in purgatory and shouldn't be now. Let's me know life will be interesting." Benny chuckles as he hugs Dean close.

Shortly after Benny reassured Dean, Mary trudged past with her duffle and set her key on the table before making her way out of the bunker. Sam, Jody and the girls pass her with no acknowledgement to them on her part. Jody looked to Sam quizzically receiving only a shake of the head in answer. Once the group arrived at the table where everyone but Dean was waiting they saw fresh dishes and drinks set out. Before Sam could ask where his brother was Dean was seen exiting the kitchen juggling a couple pies and a tub of ice cream. "See Sammy I told you we needed to get pie. Wouldn't be a family night without it. Hi Mom, hi girls. Let me introduce you to everyone. This is Chuck and his sister prefer to use those names and not their true designations. But I'll let them explain that. And this is Benny Leffitte, my mate. Sorry if his presence is a trigger Alex but he is a vampire. He has no bloodlust and even when he did before he only drank bagged blood or animal blood. Guys this is our Mom Jody, and the girls she is raising, Alex, who is a nurse in Sioux Falls hospital, and Claire Novak, Castiel's vessels daughter. Jimmy was killed during the apocalypse by Lucifer. Sorry Claire I know it's a sore spot. So besides Cas and Jack, this is all of the living family." Dean rambles as he serves up pie to everyone. Benny grabbed him into a hug to calm him down. Benny knew his mate was nervous from calling Jody mom and wasn't sure about how she would react. Sam turned to Chuck and Amar,"Could you reverse what you did during the earlier part of the meal? The pie deserves to be tasted and digested unlike Mary's catastrophic attempt at food." They nod in reply and immediately return everyone's taste buds and digestion to normal, besides Benny who they altered further so he could eat and enjoy his meal without getting sick.

Jody spoke then."What did they do? And what did that woman try to cook? Did she try to poison my boys?"she posed the last question at Chuck.

"We made it so they didn't taste the greasy inedible dish she made and made it burn off before ingestion could happen. We aren't sure what was in it but Mary referred to it as Winchester Surprise. Just looking at it made Dean even ask for Kale and Quinoa with tofu for dinner to make up for the grease."Chuck told her. "So the boys are safe from getting sick from it."

Claire looked at the celestial beings speculatively before gasping," You are God and his sister, aren't you? The darkness that was released the other year right?"

Sam gawped at her,"How'd you know? We didn't say anything and you were supposed to be going to school back then not talking to hunters."

"I read a blog of some chick that's obsessed with you guys. Some of her stuff hits too close to truth not to be real." She replied.

Chuck groans,"You follow Becky don't you? Good grief I wish I hadn't dated her." He shudders.

"Yeah that's her name, wait you dated her? Why in your own name would you? She's crazier than a djinn victim."

"I was hiding out as one of my own prophets writing the gospels of Sam and Dean. You know them as Supernatural. She was my biggest fan and the biggest annoyance. I caved and dated her. She was using me to get more information from my unpublished work about the boys."

Sam nodded,"She even got a love spell and married me without my consent once. Not pretty. Worst week ever. Almost made me wish for the cage to be honest." He too shuddered.

Chuck nodded."She hasn't changed much. I avoid contact when I can but she can be persistent. She wants me to publish the rest of the worksks I have. I have more of your life written up until Michael's death by Jack. I haven't decided whether I want to."

Dean surprisingly speaks up,"Do it. Maybe the fanficers will finally move on from the Wincest pairing. It's disturbing Chuck."

Jody laughs out in shock,"What did you just say that fans of the series pair the two of you even though you are brothers?"

The brothers grimace and nod.

She turns to Chuck."Well then I agree those books need to be published. My boys get trouble like that in real life when they hunt. I've seen it myself that they get mistaken for a couple due to how close they are."

Amara watches this all intently before speaking up,"If their lives are already written about by my brother than why do other people write as well?"

Alex chides to field this one,"When you first were freed from your prison and were learning, did you like stories but wish that there were different relationships or situations with the characters involved in them?" Amara nodded. "That is what these other people are doing. Many like the idea of Dean and Sam as a couple and write stories about the life they hope they would have. Others like Dean with Castiel. There are a multitude of other relationships that people chose for the boys." Amara's face shows understanding and she sits back.

Dean looks at the girls curiously,"How do you know so much?"

Claire smirks,"There has been talk about the possibility of a tv show based on the books. So people at school at work talk. That and we might have looked into it. Why didn't you tell us you starred in a musical at an all girls school based on the books? We saw a whole forum dedicated to that case by the cast. They even posted the video of that nights performance."

The boys were shocked. "Really they posted that? I liked there version of Wayward Son." Dean supplied. Sam dashed off for a laptop and pulled it up.

Chuck nodded,"I enjoyed it a lot. Though the number of BM's was awkward."

Everyone besides Sam, Dean and Chuck looked confused. "Bro moments." Dean clarified. "Moments where we were close and all chick flicky with emotions and shit." He groused and made a face. Sam laughed and turned the screen to show the stage begin to light as the opening number begins.

As the musical progresses the family asked questions about the content and why the boys were there. There was good natured ribbing but all in all it was entertaining. After a while Jody looked over at the boys and asked what was going on.

"Well Benny has been in purgatory for a couple years because when he was on earth last I failed him as a friend. I kept choosing Sam over him or even myself. So when I needed help getting Sam and Bobby's soul from purgatory Benny helped but didn't return with them. Sam pieced the truth together that I loved Benny and prayed for Benny's return. Just so happens that in the middle of a case we found a pearl that granted wishes. It answered one from my subconscious and we had John here for most of the day. Sam thought I should be happy with my mate and show John that we could be happy and strong in the future. Instead it imploded. Chuck and Amara got front row seats to us disowning our parents since they can't accept inter species and homosexual relationships. We both agreed we choose each other over ourselves and others but never would we do that for them. So John went back to 2005 where the pearl took him from and you saw Mary leave when you got here. Chuck and Amara caught on that we thought of Mary as our mother but not our Mom. They asked if not her than who is our mom. We said your name. So Chuck brought you here for us. I know that it was odd to suddenly be transported from home to the bunker but today was supposed to be a family day. Chuck and Amara just wanted to make that possible the best they knew how. You and the girls and Cas and Jack are our living family. We love you all. You have all been closer to us than John and Mary ever were." Dean leans into Benny for comfort at the mention of John and Mary's denial of them. "I know I only just introduced Benny but like i said he is my Mate. We met in purgatory. I win the middle of a battle with six werewolves and he jumped in and had my back. He continued to do so even when he found out how i got there and what i planned to do. He was the one who knew of a way out. We agreed to him helping me find Cas and get out but he wanted to return topside with us. As he proved to have my back and we go to know each other better I agreed to bring him with us. It took us nearly a year to find Cas and make it back to earth. Things got a bit hairy there. I chose hunting and Sammy over my happiness with Benny. I veritably abandoned Benny and I regretted it every day. Sam knew about Benny as the guy who had my back in purgatory but he didn't now how close we were. I didn't give in to my attraction to Benny back then and it was just so horrible when i had to lop off his head to send him to purgatory to save Sam after all the time we had been apart. Because i was so pigheaded and separated from him he felt he had no reason to stay on earth. When he didn't come back i was crushed. I'm sure you remember hearing from Sam that i was in a funk and he didn't know how to help."

Jody nodded."I remember, he said he couldn't even get you to smile by bringing you pie. He said you just drifted from hunt to hunt and kept withdrawn from everyone. And that was crazy because never have you ever turned down pie."

Even Chuck's eyes widened at that. "I didn't even see that. I assure you al i wouldn't have sat idle if i had known. Glad to know better late than never."

Jody nods and looks Benny straight in the eye."You love him?"

"I do ma'am"

"You plan to make him happy and stay by him?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Think you can keep a good handle on his mood swings and attitude when he gets stuck on research and lore for hunts?"

"Oh i have no trouble dealing with him when he is in the heat of battle, as well as when he is wound tighter than a spring in a wind up clock. It's learning the domestic side of him that i have to look out for. There is so much for us to learn about each other yet but we do have years ahead of us to do so. I love him and I would die for him again if need be. I have before and only regret not coming back when had the chance. I was too much of a coward to make a move to deepen our relationship because I doubted myself and the possibility that he reciprocated the feelings. When our creator and his sister showed up in purgatory and informed me that Dean needed me and missed me i didn't hesitate to accept resurrection. To know that Sam was the one to pray for my return on behalf of his brother just assured me that my presence would not be unwelcome. I was hoping that would mean that Dean would no longer push me away or ignore me since Sam was the one who had me brought back. I am surprised that the two of them have chosen me and any future relationship that Sam may be in over their biological parents."

"If you ever make either of these boys regret your return or cause them pain emotionally, physically or mentally then their little sisters and i will hunt you down and lop off your head."

"If i ever do than i would hold the machete out to you. I have no intention of ever doing them any harm."

Jody nods and takes a pull from the beer in front of her. "Good then. Welcome to the family. We are wild and crazy and so very dysfunctional but we have each other's backs."

Alex and Claire each nod in agreement and drink their sodas.

Sam raised his beer. "To family." Everyone joined in and parroted the sentiment. Chuck and Amara chose then to rise."Well this was an eventful day but we need to pull back and return to our own affairs for now. Love each other and be well. Good night." With that they disappeared.

Jody looked a bit panicked."Um how do we get home? We arrived via Chuck. It is getting late and the girls have work and school tomorrow." Chuck popped back in and apologized before giving Jody and the girls time to say goodnight and goodbye before transporting them home. Leaving Sam and the new couple alone in the bunker.

Sam hugged Dean to him and held him close."we have all the family we need. They were just the sperm donor and the surrogate. Bobby was Dad and Jody is mom. And we always got each other. I love you Dean now go enjoy having your mate." Dean hugged Sam back right before stepping back to Benny's side.

"Don't worry about needing noise canceling headphones. Here at home anyway. Chuck and Amara made some alterations to our room." He told his brother with a playful wink.

"Good to know but I think I better order some for when we have hunts and don't have soundproof rooms. Night guys glad our family is becoming more whole." Sam makes a bitchface at the idea of hearing the two's intimate actions before smiling and walking away toward his room.

As soon as they were alone together Dean breaks down into tears. He was so happy that Benny was back but in one fell swoop he had lost his parents again. It was like they died again but this time he couldn't even think that they'd be waiting in heaven like before. Benny just pulled him close and whispered sweet nothings and soothing noises as he rubbed Dean's back. "Oh Cher, it's gonna be just fine. I'm here and got no plans to ever leave you again. I'm honored to have met the family. I like your sisters, they seem like a couple of pistols. And your Mama, well you can just see how much she loves you. She accepted that you two are her boys without blinking an eye. That should tell you what she thinks of you before it was spoken aloud. And I met your Daddy when I got him and Sam outta purgatory. Even he was more worried about you and Sam than himself. I could see the respect at my need to protect them for you. Bet you if he had been here tonight he'd'a given them two that chose to leave an earful if not a gut full before letting them leave. Pretty sure the word idjit would have been used profusely. " Benny chuckles as he continues to sooth his mate. Dean nodded in agreement. "I bet even the alternate reality Bobby that is alive and on this safe would agree. Then again he's sweet on Mary so who knows."

"'S That right? Well maybe he will see her true colors when he hears that she chose to walk out rather than have your back. Come on Bebe, let's go cuddle up and get some rest it's been a long day filled with emotions and miracles. Better check in on those angels of yours. Bet they'd appreciate the contact since they're out doing who knows what."

The couple retreat to their modified room and Dean does call Cas and Jack. Benny had been right they were happy to be called. Cas sounded dubious at hearing Benny was back but was happy that Dean was happy. Jack was excited to meet the person who was making one of his dads happy. The two promised to return home soon and bade the couple good night.


End file.
